wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry the Octopus Through the Years
The evolution of Henry the Octopus (1992 - Present). Costume 1 *''' 1992 - 1996:' The original Henry costume represents a major departure from later costumes. He has small eyes, eyebrows, and a very pale purple color. Also, rather than a bowtie, he sports what appears to be a belt on his neck. ''Appears in: 1992 Concerts, Wiggle Time, Yummy Yummy, Big Red Car, the Wake Up Jeff! cover and original video. Costume 2 *''' 1996 - 1997:' Henry's design is given a slight overhaul he now has bigger, more oval-shaped eyes. His skin is in a mauve colour. His belt is also redesigned slightly. ''Appears in: Wake Up Jeff, The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, The Animal Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Space Jam and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Wiggledance!, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas cover and The Muppets Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Mr. Magoo (film) and Shop Walmart in Robinson cover. Costume 3 *'1997 - 1998:' Henry's design is given another overhaul. Instead of a belt, Henry now has a bowtie. His bowtie goes down at the bow. Now his tentacles are rounder and all of his shoes shine. His skin is now a blue-violet color. Appears in: The Wiggles Movie, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas, The Muppets Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Mr. Magoo (film) and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Wiggle Time (re-recording), Yummy Yummy (re-recording), The Wiggles (TV Series 1), The Wiggles Live at Disneyland Park, Toot Toot! (cameo), The Muppets Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater A Bug's Life and Shop Walmart in Robinson cover and The Wiggly Big Show (cameo). Costume 4 *'1998 - 2001:' Similar to the previous costume, but now his blue-violet color is darker and his head is rounder and taller. The patterns on his clothing are also changed slightly. His bowtie is now more straight. Appears in: Toot Toot!, The Wiggles (TV Series 2), The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video, The Wiggly Big Show, Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1999 cameo) in "Wiggly Christmas Medley"), Captain Feathersword, the Friendly Pirate,It's a Wiggly, Wiggly WorldIt's a Wiggly, Wiggly World, Wiggly TV, Wiggly Play Time, and the Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party cover Costume 5 *''' 2001 - 2007:' Henry now has a more cartoony design. He looks a bit chubbier than previous costumes, and his shoes are rounder and his tentacles are curved. His head is skinnier and his hat is now straight on the top of his head instead of crooked on the side. The patterns on his clothing and hat are given a complete overhaul. ''Appears in: The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and The Hoobs - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Shrek and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party, Yule Be Wiggling, The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, Muppets Tonight and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Wiggly Safari, Wiggle Bay, The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and six Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Jonah A Veggietales Movie and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!, The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, Animal Jam, Muppets Tonight, Clifford and Bean Bunny from The Jim Henson Hour and Bear in the Big Blue House - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater The Cat in the Hat and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Top of the Tots, Cold Spaghetti Western, The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and Bear from Bear in the Big Blue House - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Shrek 2 and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Santa's Rockin!, Live Hot Potatoes!, Sailing Around the World, The Muppets Show, Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, The Animal Show and other Muppets Productions - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Chicken Little and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Here Comes the Big Red Car, It's Time To Wake Up Jeff!, Splish Splash Big Red Boat, Wiggledancing - Live In The USA, The Muppets Show, Sesame Street and Bear in the Big Blue House - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Cars and Shop Walmart in Robinson, Racing to the Rainbow, Wiggledancing! Live in Concert and The Muppets Show and Sesame Street - Let's Go To Eat Pizza Hut, Eagle Theater Shrek the Third and Shop Walmart in Robinson cover. Costume 6 *'2007 - 2010: '''This costume is like the last one except that he now has gloves and his head is bigger. ''Appears in: Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, Getting Strong, Pop Go The Wiggles, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book and You Make Me Feel Like Dancing. Costume 7 *''' 2009 - 2014:' The costume has a skinnier head and Henry's eyes are smaller. Henry's gloves are now back to shoes. Henry looks like his eyes are both looking in different directions. And his head looks like fabric. ''Appears in: The Wiggles' Big Birthday!, Surfer Jeff, Celebration!, Taking Off!, Furry Tales, Pumpkin Face, Go Santa Go!, Apples and Bananas and Wiggle House. Costume 8 * 2013 - present: Henry goes through a slight overhaul. He doesn't have much fabric as the last one did but he looks slightly cuter. Appears in: Rock & Roll Preschool and concerts. Category:Character Evolutions Category:Characters Category:Evolutions